


Strike Out

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [51]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kink Negotiation, Light Masochism, M/M, Paddling, Relationship Negotiation, Scene Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil try something new. It doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike Out

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Spanking/Paddling
> 
>  _Author's Note_ : This story is really much milder than the tags make it look, I just didn't want to accidentally trigger anyone, so I tagged for everything, jic.

'THWACK.'

Clint's body rocked forward a tiny bit as the paddle landed on his bare ass. It stung, but it also felt good, the warmth spreading to his groin as his hard dick bobbed. He felt the wooden paddle slide up between his legs to caress his inner thighs and nudge his balls. Phil stepped closer, dropped a light kiss on his shoulder, and reached around to rub and squeeze his nipples. 

Clint waited, somewhat impatiently, for Phil to get back to business. All the stroking and teasing was nice, of course, but he was looking forward to the main event, getting his ass thoroughly paddled and then thoroughly fucked. That last stroke had been the third blow Phil had struck, and the first one that actually had any weight behind it.

Phil stepped back, waited, and swung the paddle again. 

'THWACK.'

Clint couldn't help the little hiss of breath that escaped through his teeth. He hoped Phil hadn't heard it. Phil was nervous enough about all this to begin with, that Clint knew he'd stop the minute he thought Clint was in any serious pain.

"Clint?" Phil asked.

'Damn,' Clint thought. "I'm fine. Totally, totally fine. It feels good. Really good. Keep going."

"OK, if you're sure."

"Totally sure, I promise."

"OK," said Phil in a voice that didn't sound like it was OK at all.

'THWACK.' 

Clint didn't move. Didn't make a sound. Didn't react at all, just let the sharp sting wash through him as a wave of sensation. He waited for the next blow to fall. He waited for Phil to step closer again and tease him with the paddle or touch him. Just as he was about to turn to look behind him, he heard Phil's voice saying shakily,

"Vibranium." And the sound of the wooden paddle clattering to the floor. 

Clint felt a wave of irritation. He was fine, dammit, totally, totally fine. It was just starting to get good, he was just starting to sink into it - there was no reason for Phil to stop, for Phil to call safeword. Clint's irritation vanished suddenly as he realized what had happened: Phil had called _his own_ safeword.

Clint let go of the chin-up bar he'd been holding and spun around, reaching out and pulling Phil into his arms.

"It's OK, Phil. It's fine. It's OK."

"I'm sorry," Phil said, hiding his face in Clint's bare shoulder, which muffled his voice, "I tried, I just..."

"Shhh..." Clint held him tight and stroked his hair. "It's completely fine, Phil." Clint held him for a little while longer and then said,

"OK, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to put some clothes on, and then we're going to go downstairs and get something to drink, and then we're going to sit on the sofa and snuggle and talk about whatever we need to talk about. How does that sound?"

~~~~~

"I just really thought I was going to be able to handle it, you know? I thought I was going to be OK."

"Sounds like maybe you had talked yourself into believing that you were OK with it."

"Not just that, though. I thought about it, pictured it all happening in my mind, and I was OK with that. I even thought it was pretty hot."

"But?"

"But when we actually did it, even though I knew you were enjoying it... I don't know, I just couldn't get past feeling like I was doing something... I mean, I've seen your files, from when you were in foster care, and..." Phil stopped, unable to say anything else.

Clint brought Phil's hand, which he had been holding the whole time, to his lips and kissed it, but stayed quiet.

"I mean I get that pain can be good. I really do get that, I've seen how you react. But I guess I can't get my head around why you're OK with..." Phil stopped again.

"OK with what?"

"Being hit. That's... I've just realized, that's what I had the problem with. The sound of the paddle hitting your ass. I can't connect that to anything except punishment. I got spanked as a kid. That association is too strong to break, I think."

Clint nodded. "I can see that. So we leave it then."

"I'm sorry, Clint, I want to make you happy."

"Hey. You make me happy every single day, Phil. You know that. You can't do this. That's fine. I don't need it."

"But you want it."

"Phil, if I was OK with holding you down when I fuck you, but not with tying you up, then what?"

"What do you mean, then what?"

"Would it be a problem?"

"Of course not. I love it when you hold me down, but it's not... OK, I see what you're getting at."

"Good."

Phil snuggled closer to Clint, feeling arms come around him and hold him tight.

"You're amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself. So, pizza and Dog Cops?"

"Sounds great."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
